


[Podfic] Four Times Parker Got Away from Veronica, and One Time She Didn't

by greedy_dancer



Category: Burn Notice, Leverage, Veronica Mars (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology II, Crossover, F/F, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Women Being Awesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-23
Updated: 2012-02-23
Packaged: 2017-12-03 09:00:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 38
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/696561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greedy_dancer/pseuds/greedy_dancer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of scintilla10's story. 
</p>
<p>Writer's summary: <i>Veronica was eighteen when she saw a girl dive off the roof of a building in LA.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Four Times Parker Got Away from Veronica, and One Time She Didn't

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Four Times Parker Got Away from Veronica, and One Time She Didn't](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17352) by [scintilla10](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scintilla10/pseuds/scintilla10). 



> This podfic was made for the [Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology II](http://halfamoon.livejournal.com/288704.html). 
> 
> Thanks to scintilla10 for permission to record and to paraka for hosting. Anthology cover by bessyboo.

**Podfic info** : Veronica Mars, Leverage, Burn Notice crossover. Hints of F/F (Veronica/Parker). Gen. 0:06:50 

**Download MP3 (right click, "save as"):** [Four Times Parker Got Away from Veronica, and One Time She Didn't](http://greedydancer.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Misc%20fandoms/%5bVeronica%20Mars,%20Leverage,%20Burn%20Notice%5d%20Four%20Times%20Parker%20Got%20Away%20from%20Veronica,%20and%20One%20Time%20She%20Didn%27t.mp3)

**Stream podfic** : 


End file.
